


Girls' Night Out

by Teaotter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Grooveshark.com, hosted at photobucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven creepy ambient/incidental pieces designed as a soundtrack for a horror video game session.</p>
<p>Fanmix with cover art; playlist available streaming at Grooveshark. Link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night Out

[Available streaming at Grooveshark.com.](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Girls+Night+Out/78059340)


End file.
